Torn Apart By Fate
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: The Kingdom of Light and The Kingdom of Darkness constantly fought. Lucy was born in the Kingdom of Light, while Natsu was born in the Kingdom of Darkness. What happens if they meet? 7 year old Lucy wanders into The Forest Of Fate, and meets Natsu. Each day they meet up with each other. What happens if their parents find out? Nalu, Gruvia, Jeza, Gale, and Rowen. A hint of Lyvia.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Once upon a time in a far away land known as Fiore, there stood two kingdoms. The kingdoms hated each other and were constantly at war. One was the Kingdom of Light. The kingdom shown brightly in the sunlight. The other was the Kingdom of Darkness. Like opposites, this kingdom hid in the shadow. They were separated by a vast forest.

Both kingdoms were blessed with a child. During this time, there was no fighting. The Kingdom of Light was blessed with a beautiful daughter. The Kingdom of Darkness was blessed with a son. The princess was named Lucy. Lucy, Princess of Light was her title. She had smooth soft skin, golden blonde hair, and round chocolate eyes. The prince was named Natsu. Natsu, Prince of Darkness was title. He had tan skin, salmon hair, and onyx eyes. Their fates were decided even before birth. They would become the future rulers of their kingdom.

It wasn't until they met one day, that peace turned to chaos.


	2. Chapter 1: Free At Last!

**18 Years Later:**

**The Kingdom of Light:**

"Mom~, this is boring!" Lucy whined.

"Now Lucy, you need to grow up to the perfect lady! Now sip the soup quietly, and don't slurp it!" Lucy's mom (Queen Layla) commanded.  
"And no whining either!"

Life was hard for Lucy. She just wanted to live a regular life, and not have to be "perfect". She hated it. She did not choose to be born into royalty, it just happened.

"Lucy! Stop daydreaming and finish up your soup!"

"Yes mom." Lucy said as she finished the soup.

After she was done, she went to her room. It was the only place in the kingdom where she didn't have to be perfect. She laid on her bed, and put the back of her hand over her eyes.

_'Now what? There's nothing to do.'_ she thought. Then an idea popped into her head. She called up her maid, and asked her to bring some cloth. She got her sewing kit, and chose a tread that matched the cloth. She cut and sewed, into finally she was finished. She admired her work, and put it on.

_'No one would recognize me.' _she thought. _'Not with this cloak on.'_  
Having been an expert at hide and seek, she snuck passed all the guards and came out of the kingdom undetected.

'_Free! For now...'_

She ran into the Forest Of Fate, waiting for a certain pink haired idiot to show up.

* * *

**The Kingdom of Darkness:**

"Mommy~, do I really have to do this?" Natsu whined like a five year old.

"Yes, Natsu! Now dance to the rhythm of the song!" Natsu's mom (Queen Grandeeney) instructed.

"Ow..." the female dancing with him yelped in pain. Natsu had stepped on her foot again.

"Oops..." Natsu said sheepishly. He feared his mother's wrath.

"Okay, we're done for today. Natsu, can you please act more like a gentleman." Queen Grandeeney said. Then she walked out the door leaving Natsu all alone. Why was his life so complicated!? He didn't want to be a gentleman. He wanted to be himself, but his mother would never accept himself. Every damn thing had to be perfect. He was tired of it.

He went to his room, and looked out the window. He saw kids his age playing outside. Why couldn't he live like them? They didn't have to be perfect. They didn't even need to learn to waltz. He sat there, and sighed.

Just then he thought of something. He went to his closet and grabbed an old jacket he had found. He was surprised when he found it, because it had a hood. **(Note: People of royalty have no clothes with hoods.)** He put it on, and snuck out of his room. He played ninja. **(Note: Natsu doesn't have his scarf...yet)** He exited the kingdom. He was so happy, he almost yelled it.

_'At last I am free!'_

He ran off into the Forest Of Fate, waiting for a certain blonde haired princess.

* * *

**Minna, how was it? Please review. **

**Gomen, I know the chapters are too short, but I will try my best.**


	3. Chapter 2: Flashback 11 Years Ago

**Flashback:**

**11 Years Ago:**

**The Kingdom Of Light:**

"Mommy, I'm going to go outside and play." Lucy told her mom.

"Okay honey, but don't wander off to far!" Queen Layla reminded her.

"Yes mommy." And with that, Lucy raced out the castle walls and into the busy streets. She saw a forest up ahead. Being curious, Lucy decided to go into the forest, not even bothering to read the sign.

**_Forest Of Fate up ahead.  
Do not who enter!  
Those who enter, can not return until they meet their fate. _**

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Darkness:**

"Mommy, I'm going to play with Happy." Natsu said happily.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

"Be safe Natsu."

"Yes mommy." Natsu said and dashed off.  
He decided to go exploring first.

"Happy, do you know anywhere we can go exploring?" Natsu asked his blue cat.

"The Forest Of Fate Natsu, they say you meet your fate there." Happy replied interested. Natsu agreed to go there, and they were off.

* * *

**Lucy:**

"Hello? Anyone?" Lucy had been wandering in the forest for hours now, and it was starting to rain. She knew it was a thunderstorm. She feared thunder more than anything else. She covered her ears, and hide under a huge tree in the middle of a field. She was crying, but you couldn't tell because it was rain hard. But you could hear her sobs.

* * *

**Natsu:**

Happy and Natsu were wandering, when all of a sudden, a thunderstorm rolled in. It was pouring instantly, and Happy and Natsu hid under a tree. Then Natsu heard sobs on the other side of the tree. He told Happy to stay there, while he go check what the noise was. He got closer, and the sobs became louder. Natsu looked at where the sound was coming from, and He saw a little girl about his age, with blonde hair crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked the girl. She looked up, and pounced on him, crying into his chest. She was too scared to answer him. He guessed she was scared of thunder. He pulled her into an embrace, and leaned of the tree. Then Happy flew in from behind the tree.

"They lllllllllike each other." Happy said, rolling his tongue. Natsu ignored him, and continued to comfort the girl. He did anything he could. He made her comfortable, whisper soothing words into her ears, and stroked her hair.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the rain and thunder stopped.

* * *

**Lucy:**

Lucy sat at the tree crying her eyes out. Then some kid with pink hair appeared, and asked if she was alright. She looked at him. She hate to admit this, but she thought he was kind of cute. Quickly, she pounced on him, and cried into his chest. He pulled her into an embrace, and just then a blue cat cam flying in saying,

"They lllllllllike each other."

She blushed, but she was still crying. He was stroking her hair, and whisper soothing words into her ears. She felt safe in his arms, and she had just met him, she didn't even know his name. After what seemed like hours, the rain stopped.

* * *

**Natsu:**

"What is your name?" Natsu asked the girl in his arms.

"Lucy." she replied.

"My name is Natsu." He told her. "Where do you live?"

"The Kingdom Of Light." She said rather quickly. He picked her up bridle style, and carried her to the exit of the forest.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked hopefully. He thought about it for a moment.

"Why don't we meet up at that same tree everyday?" He suggested. She smiled and hugged him.

"By the way, where are you from?" She asked him.

"The Kingdom Of Darkness." And with that, he left.

How would he love her if she was from the Kingdom Of Light?

* * *

**Lucy:**

"What is your name?" He asked the girl in his arms.

"Lucy." Lucy replied.

"My name is Natsu." He told her. "Where do you live?"

"The Kingdom Of Light." She said rather quickly. He picked her up bridle style, and carried her to the exit of the forest. She blushed when his skin brushed hers.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked hopefully. She really wanted to see him again. He thought about it for a moment.

"Why don't we meet up at that same tree everyday." He told her she smiled and hugged him. She was so happy, she really wanted to kiss him, but she held back.

"By the way, where are you from?" She asked him. She had never seen him before.

"The Kingdom Of Darkness." And with that, he left. She stood there shocked.

How could she love him if he was from her rivaling kingdom?

* * *

**Minna, how was it? This is my first FanFiction, so please go easy on me.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Scarf, and The Kiss?

**This chapter is in Lucy's POV. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Back To Present:**

**Lucy:**

Lucy ran into The Forest Of Fate, and stopped at the giant tree in the clearing. She waited for Natsu to come. She held a bag behind her, inside, was a gift that she had hand made. Then she heard a bush rustling. She became scared.

"Natsu?" She asked "it". "It" stopped moving. Then suddenly, "it" pounced on her. She saw a flash of pink before she fell down.

"Lucy~" Natsu whined, burying his head in her hair. Lucy felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Natsu..." she said seductively. "Can you get off me?" Natsu jumped off her, a small blush on his cheeks. Lucy got up, and hugged Natsu tightly. Natsu hugged back.

"You idiot! You scared me." Lucy said in his arms.

"They lllllllllllike each other. Pfft..." Happy said, trying to hold back his laughter. Lucy and Natsu immediately pulled away from each other and blushed.

"So...why did you want to meet again?" Lucy asked Natsu confused.

"Oh that..." Natsu said thinking.

"Don't tell me you called me out here for nothing?!" Lucy screamed at him.

"I called you out here because... I-I w-wanted t-to s-see y-you." Natsu confessed stuttering. he looked away because he didn't want Lucy to see the blush on his face.

"Natsu..." Lucy blushed beet red. It looked like she had a fever.

"What's that behind your back?" Natsu asked curiously.

"It's for you...It took the whole night and 5 days to make it." She said. She opened the bag, and pulled out a white scarf, that looked like it had scales on it.  
"Do you like it?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I love it, thank you!" Natsu replied hugging Lucy.

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking about their lives. When it was getting late, Natsu decided to walk Lucy out of the forest. Before he left, Lucy went on her tippy toes, and gave Natsu a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Natsu." She told him. She tried to hide her blush, but it wasn't working.

Natsu on the other hand, rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He had a very red blush on his cheeks.

"Anything for Lucy." He said, giving her a toothy grin, and ran off.

_'How did I manage to fall for that idiot?' _Lucy questioned herself.

Little did they know that someone was watching the whole scene.

* * *

**How was it?**

Sorry if it was too short.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Juvia's Encounter

**The Kingdom Of Light:**

**The Royal Army: **

"Juvia, I need your report." The royal captain told Juvia.

"Juvia has something important to tell you captain. Juvia had spotted Princess Lucy with _Prince Natsu_ in the Forest Of Fate." Juvia said, hissing at Prince Natsu's name.

"What?! Princess Lucy was with _him_?!" The royal captain asked shocked.

"Are you certain Juvia?"

"Juvia say them. Juvia is certain. Princess Lucy even kissed _him_." Juvia told the royal captain.

"Juvia is positive. Juvia even ran into this very handsome man."

"Alright then, tell me everything you saw and did from this morning." The royal captain commanded Juvia.

"Certainly, **Captain Erza**."

* * *

**Earlier This Morning:**

_"Juvia could you go into the forest and get more wild strawberries? I need more to make my strawberry cake, and you know I'm not in a good mood if I don't have cake." Captain Erza asked (Commanded) Juvia._

_"Of course Captain Erza, Juvia will be back soon." And with that, Juvia left into the Forest Of Fate to gather wild strawberries. Juvia left the kingdom, and walked into the forest, humming an unknown tune. She stopped and looked around, and she spotted some strawberries. She ran over there, but then she bumped into something hard. She fell on her bottom and looked up. She saw a very attractive man hovering above her._

_"Are you alright?" He asked her. She nearly fainted. _

_"Juvia is fine. What is your name?" _

_"My name is Gray. I assume your name is Juvia right?" He asked her. She nodded. He helped her up. She looked at him with a dark blush on her cheeks._

_"Gray-sama, w-where a-are y-your c-clothes?" She asked him stuttering. _

_"What are you talking about? Of course I have clothes on..." He looked down at himself to see that he was only in boxers._

_"Crap!" Gray exclaimed searching for his clothes. He finally found them behind a bush, and put them back on._

_"Sorry about that, it's kind of a habit." He said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly._

_They gathered the strawberries and talked for a bit. Juvia forgot that she needed to go back quickly._

_"Juvia is sorry, but Juvia has to leave now." Juvia told Gray._

_"I need to leave too; I'll see you next time!"_

_And with that they dashed back to their kingdom. Then Juvia ran into Princess Lucy. She watched from behind a bush. _

_Lucy gave Natsu a scarf, and he hugged her._

_Juvia watched the whole seen from behind the bush. She needed to get back and report what she just saw._

* * *

**How was it? **

**Sorry it was kind of short.**

**The next chapter will be in The Kingdom Of Darkness with Gray and Royal Captain ?**

**I've added other pairings too like Gray X Juvia, and ? X Erza. The main pairing is Natsu X Lucy though.**


	6. Chapter 5: Some Things That Cannot Be

**The Kingdom Of Darkness:**

"Captain Jellal, do you know anyone by the name of Juvia?" Gray asked curiously.

"Gray...she is our castle's enemy. Do not speak of her name. Do not even come in contact with her. Even if you do manage to fall in love with her, it cannot be." Captain Jellal explained with a serious face. Gray was taken back. Had he fallen in love with the enemy? He hesitated for a minute before answering.

"Yes...captain."

"Gray, did you gather strawberries for me to make cake?" Captain Jellal asked. The captain loved to bake, but kept it a secret.

'Erza, wouldn't you like to try one of my cakes again?' He asked himself, then sighed.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**19 years ago:**_

_"Jellal! Jellal!" a mini Erza called. _

_"You want to play again?"_

_Just then Erza's stomach growled._

_"Come with me, I'll bake you my favorite, Strawberry Cake." Jellal responded laughing.  
Erza followed Jellal into the forest. He stopped at a very big tree and climbed to the top. Erza followed behind him. When they reached the top, there was a big tree house. They went inside, and Erza was amazed. The place had a kitchen, couch, bed, and restroom._

_"Well are you just going to stand out there all day?" Jellal asked, motioning her to come in. Erza blushed in response and tried to hide her scarlet face. He motioned her to sit on the couch. Jellal left her there, and went into the kitchen. Within 45 minutes, the room was filled with a sweet aroma. Jellal came out holding 2 slices of Strawberry Cake. He gave one to Erza, and took the other one. Erza took a bite, and instantly she was in love. She finished the cake and asked for seconds. Jellal laughed._

_"See, I told you it was good."_

_Erza ate so much that Jellal decided to teach her how to make it. Soon she became addicted to the Strawberry Cake. They always hung out in the tree house, and ate strawberry cake..._

* * *

He smiled at the memory.

"Earthland to Captain Jellal." He saw a hand wave in front of him. He saw Gray in front of him.

"Sorry Gray, I spaced out a bit. What were you saying again?" Jellal asked.

"Like I was saying, I got your strawberries." Gray said, pulling a basket of strawberries in front of him. He presented it to Captain Jellal.

"Thank you Gray, you may take your leave."

'Erza...'

* * *

Gray wondered to himself. Why had Prince Natsu been with Princess Lucy? He had not told Captain Jellal because he was afraid of causing another war. He shook his head. How could he hide something important like that from Captain Jellal? All these thoughts made Gray's head hurt. He remembered what Captain Jellal had told him.

_'Gray...she is our castle's enemy. Do not speak of her name. Do not even come in contact with her. Even if you do manage to fall in love with her, it cannot be.'_

_'It cannot be. It cannot be. It cannot be...'_ Those words repeated in his head. Captain Jellal was right. They could not be.

"Juvia..."He whispered to the wind.

* * *

**Minna, how was it?**

**Sorry for the long update.**

**I was working on my other story, 'Weak To Warrior'.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Those Three Words

**The Kingdom Of Light:**

"Juvia, who is this 'handsome' man you saw?" Captain Erza asked.  
Juvia looked at her with hearts in her eyes.

"Gray-sama~!"

Erza stopped and looked at her. She sighed at began to speak with an unreadable expression.

"Juvia, Gray is in the rivaling kingdom." Erza spoke slowly. Juvia stood there, absorbing the words. Erza spoke again.

"Meaning, you guys cannot be together."

'_Cannot be together...Cannot be together...Cannot be together..._' Were the words that repeated in Juvia's head. Juvia started crying, which flooded the hallways.

This of course reminded Erza of Jellal. She became sad.

"I will let you see him one last time though Juvia." Captain Erza said. Juvia stopped crying and pounced on Erza and pulling her into a hug.

"Arigatō Captain Erza! Juvia will remember this, and Juvia will try to repay Captain Erza!" Juvia exclaimed, still hugging Erza.

"No need to thank me." Erza said.

"You may go now Juvia."

Juvia turned around and headed to her room, but before she closed the doors, she heard Erza whisper a name.

"Jellal..."

* * *

**Juvia:**

Juvia walked into her room quietly. Who was Jellal? Maybe if she were to bring him to her Erza would be happy. Juvia had never seen Captain Erza smile before. She was determined to bring Jellal to Erza. She decided to go to the Kingdom's library to research this 'Jellal' guy.

Before she left though, she wrote a quick note, and gave it to one of her pigeons. She released it into the sky, going to the Kingdom Of Darkness.

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Darkness:**

**Gray:**

Gray lay shirtless on his bed bored. He was still thinking about what he had saw. He shook his head. He tried getting it off his mind, but he couldn't the first thing he thought about was what Captain Jellal had told him. He sighed. He started thinking about Juvia again. The way her hair blew with the wind. Her smooth skin, and ocean blue hair.

"Dammit!" He shouted gripping his hair. He needed to stop thinking about her. They could not be after all. He tried to think of something else, but when he thought of something, an image of Juvia appeared. He decided to go out into the balcony for some fresh air. He saw a bird fly towards him. It landed gracefully on his shoulder. He looked at it. It was holding on to a note. He took the note and read it.

_**Gray-sama,**_

_** It seems that Juvia and Gray-sama were not meant to be. We are from rivaling kingdoms, and my captain does not allow us. My captain said that Juvia can see Gray-sama for the last time. Meet Juvia at the strawberry field were we first met at. 3 PM sharp. Juvia does not like to be kept waiting. By the way Gray-sama, do you know who Jellal is? Captain Erza misses him.**_

_**And also Gray-sama, Juvia loves you.**_

_**~Juvia**_

Gray was shocked. Juvia's captain told her the same thing his captain told him? Juvia loves him? He quickly wrote a letter to her, and sent it off.

He looked up at the stars speaking.

"I love you too, Juvia."

* * *

**USA - Happy 4th Of July!**

**How was the story Minna?**

**Please review!**

**Arigatō to those people who voted on my poll for my other story 'Weak To Warrior'!**


	8. Chapter 7: Shocking News Of The Past!

**The Kingdom Of Light:**

**Juvia:**

Juvia left her room with a candle in hand, heading towards the library. She pushed the library door lightly, and it creaked opening. Quickly but quietly, she ran to the records and history books. She sighed. There were about 1,000 books she would have to read. She might as well get started if she wanted to finish by morning before Captain Erza woke up. She put on her Gale-Force Reading Glasses **(Note: They are like the glasses Levy has that let her read fast.) **and began reading.

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Darkness:**

**Gray:**

Gray wondered was Erza? How was she related with Captain Jellal? He decided that he would ask Captain Jellal himself in the morning.

* * *

**Juvia:**

Juvia dropped the book she was reading. The words of the page glowed in the candle light.

**Name: **Jellal Fernandes**  
Birthday: **Year X765**  
Gender: **Male**  
Hair Color: **Blue**  
Eye Color: **Brown**  
Unique Characteristic: **He has a red tattoo under and above his right eye**  
Age: **26

**Magic :**

Heavenly Body Magic

Thought Projection

Darkness Magic

Fire Magic

Abyss Break

Bind Snake

Self-Destruction Magic

Telekinesis

Telepathy

Magic Staves

**Childhood:**

Jellal grew up Erza Scarlet. As a child, Jellal baked Erza strawberry cake. Soon Erza became addicted to this treat, that Jellal showed her how to make it. They were both very close, but that ended when their families chose to go to different sides. Erza's family went to the Kingdom Of Light, while Jellal's family went to the Kingdom Of Darkness.

**Current Occupation: **

Jellal is currently the Captain of the Royal Army for the Kingdom Of Darkness.

Juvia got all the information she needed. She out the book away, and went back to her room. She saw the pigeon that she had sent to Gray perching on her balcony railing. She took the note away from the bird, and the bird flew away.

_**Juvia,**_

_** I'll try to meet up with you. I have to ask my captain though. What if I told you I love you too? I know it sounds cheesy or corny, but I just wanted you to know. In other words,**_

_**Gray-sama loves Juvia too.**_

**_~Gray_**

* * *

**In The Morning:**

**The Kingdom Of Darkness:**

**Gray:**  
Gray made his way to the Captain's Quarters. He knocked on the door nervously.

"Come in!" He heard a voice say.

He entered to see Captain Jellal sitting on his armchair drinking a cup of tea with some strawberry cake.

"Good morning Gray! Do you need something?" Captain Jellal looked at him curiously. He continued to sip his tea and eat his cake.

"Captain Jellal..." Gray took a deep breath, "Do you know who Erza is?"

After a moment of silent, the sound of shattering glass was heard. Captain Jellal sat there wide-eyed with his cup of tea on the floor shattered.

"Captain, are you alright?" Gray asked concerned. The captain didn't answer. It looked liked the Captain had turned into a statue. He wasn't moving, and his breaths were small.

"Captain?"

* * *

** Jellal:**

"Captain Jellal... do you know who Erza is?" Gray asked. After hearing Erza's name, he froze. The teacup in his hand slipped, and fell on the floor. It shattered. The way it broke into pieces reminded him of how his heart was shattered when their families tore them apart. He was stuck in a trance. He saw Gray in front of him looking at him worriedly. He snapped out of it.

"Erza? I've never heard that name before." He said waving his hands in front of him. He was sweating buckets at this point. He hoped that Gray had bought the lie.

"Captain, is it alright if I see Juvia for the last time? I promise I will never see her again afterwards!" Gray went on his knees and begged. He didn't want Gray and Juvia to end up like heartbroken like him and Erza, so he agreed.

Gray walked his room, and after the door shut he let out a sigh.

* * *

**Gray:**

"Captain Jellal... do you know who Erza is?" Gray asked. Gray saw Captain flinch. He hesitantly answered.

"Erza? I've never heard of that name before." He was told. He could tell Captain Jellal was lying, but he didn't want to make the Captain more uncomfortable, so he didn't continue.

"Captain, is it alright if I see Juvia for the last time? I promise I will never see her again afterwards!" He said begging the Captain. Gray looked up and saw hurt in his eyes. Gray assumed that Erza was Jellal's lover. The Captain agreed to his request, and he thanked him.

He left, but Gray forgot something important. He was so caught up in the whole he loves Juvia thing, that he forgot to ask Prince Natsu about his meeting with Princess Lucy.

How could he forget something so important?

* * *

**Minna how was it?**

**Please review!**

**Gomen, I got caught up in the whole Gray X Juvia,  
and Jellal X Erza, that I forgot about Natsu X Lucy!**

**Gomen! The next chapter will have Nalu for sure!**

**I not sure if I should add in Gajeel X Levy. In fact, I already have roles for them.**

**Natsu - Kingdom Of Darkness Prince**

**Lucy - Kingdom Of Light Princess**

**Jellal - Kingdom Of Darkness's Royal Army Captain**

**Erza - Kingdom Of Light's Royal Army Captain**

**Gray - Kingdom Of Darkness's Royal Guard**

**Juvia - Kingdom Of Light's Royal Guard**

**See if you can guess what role Gajeel and Levy are? Here's a hint:**

**Gajeel - Kingdom Of Darkness's _  
Levy - Kingdom Of Light's _**


	9. Chapter 8: The Oracion Seis?

**The Kingdom Of Light:**

"Your majesty, there have been reports that Princess Lucy was spotted with Prince Natsu."

"What?!" King Jude yelled. He thought for a minute.

"I want you to lock Princess Lucy in the highest tower in our Kingdom."

"But your majesty..." The man spoke, but King Jude cut him off.

"DO YOU DARE DISOBEY MY ORDERS?!" King Jude half yelled half asked him.

"No... I'll have the Princess locked up by tonight." And with that the man disappeared.

* * *

**The Forest Of Fate:**

**Gray and Juvia:**

"Gray-sama...this is the last time Juvia will be able to talk to you." Juvia said sadly.

"I know Juvia... I know." Gray told her back.

They were walking around The Forest Of Fate enjoying what little time they had left. They stopped when they heard people talking. Quickly, Gray pulled Juvia behind one of the bushes and put his hand over her mouth to silence her. They saw 2 men walk by, not noticing them.

"I can't believe their actually brave enough to start their own rebellion." One guy told the other.

"I know huh. What do they call themselves again? The Oracion Seis, I think." The other guy laughed.

"Yeah, the Kingdoms are too busy fighting each other, and while they wear each other out, the Oracion Seis will step in and wipe them out."

Gray and Juvia were shocked. They followed the men to a camp site. Their eyes widen when they saw the members of the Oracion Seis or the rebel leaders. There stood Brain, Midnight, and Cobra of The Kingdom Of Darkness, and Angel, Racer, and Hoteye of The Kingdom Of Light. They were all discussing something.

"Juvia lets go back. We have to report this to our captains." Gray whispered. They snuck away, and were about to leave, when Juvia grabbed Gray's hand.

"Wait Gray-sama! Juvia wants to give you this." Juvia pulled out a silver cross necklace.

"Arigatō Juvia. I don't have a present for you, but will this make it up?"

Gray pulled in Juvia for a kiss. He kissed her on the lips, and her eyes widen in shock. She eventually kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, they were both panting and very red.

"Bye Juvia!" Gray said and ran off to hide his red face.

Juvia stood there for a while and touched her lips.  
"Gray-sama..." Then she dashed back to her Kingdom.

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Light: **

**Lucy:**

Lucy laid awake in her bed, tossing and turning. She just couldn't stop thinking about Natsu. Around midnight, her eyelids became heavy. Before drifting off, she whispered one name.

"Natsu..."

"So you love him huh?" A voice said in darkness. The man looked at Lucy, and picked her up. After climbing many flights of stairs, he reached the tallest tower. He opened the door slowly, and gently laid her on the bed.

"Lucy, your father, is a horrible person." The man said, before leaving. The door closed with a creak, followed by a loud 'click'

* * *

**Minna, how was it?**

**Please review!**

**I wrote a chapter that has more characters, but that chapter is more suited for one of the last chapters.**

**SnowwolfwarriorKrysta pointed out that I put all the guys in the Kingdom Of Darkness, and all the girls in the Kingdom Of Light, so I decided to add more characters to both sides so it's not like a Boys VS Girls Fanfiction.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Prince That Disappeared

**The Kingdom Of Light:**

**Lucy:**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a loud yawn. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She got off the bed, and as soon as her feet touched the cold stone floor, she shivered, and jumped back under the covers.

"C-Cold!" She yelled, trying to warm herself.

After a while, Lucy got tired of just laying there, and reluctantly, she got out of bed. Again, her feet touched the cold stone floor. She shivered at contact, but she continued walking, must to her dismay. She stopped at a fairly small window, and opened it. Once the window was unlocked, a warm wind blew into the cold room. She stuck her head out the window. She could see the whole kingdom from this place, wherever she was. She rested her head on her arms for support, and watched the sunrise.

After a while, she left her spot by the window, and made her way towards the door. She turned the handle, but it stopped shortly after she turned it. She tried it again and again.

_'Damn it! I have a meeting with Natsu today!' _She thought, and knowing Natsu, he did not like to be kept waiting.

_'But who could have done this?' _She asked herself. She thought for a minute before, a person popped up in her head.

She held the handle, and tried to open it. She tried, and tried, until her hands became red. She fell down to her knees, her eyes filled with horror. She was locked in by none other than **him**.

_'What a __**horrible**__ father he is.'_

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Darkness:**

**Natsu:**

Natsu went downstairs, and ran into his sister, Princess Wendy. She was bright red, and he could tell she was nervous.

"Are you alright Wendy?" He asked her, lending her a hand.

"I-I'm a-alright-t onii-san." Wendy stuttered, before running away.

Natsu, on the other hand saw through his sister's lie, and followed her. She stopped in front of a boy her age, with dark purple hair. She bowed politely, and stood up.

"R-Romeo-kun, d-do y-you w-want t-to h-hangout?" She asked the boy.

"Anything for you, Princess Wendy." He said. Shortly after, they both left. Natsu sighed. It was pretty obvious that Wendy liked the boy.

Natsu went into his room, and found Happy on his bed.

"Natsu, do you think Carla will like my fish?" Happy asked him, pulling out a fish with a red ribbon.

"I don't know Happy. Ne, Happy, do you want to go with me to see Luce?" Natsu asked him.

"Aye!"

* * *

**Later:**

**The Forest Of Fate:**

**Natsu & Happy:**

"Natsu, when will Lucy show up?" Happy asked his best friend. They had been standing there waiting for her the whole afternoon.

"I don't know Happy, I don't know..." Natsu replied sadly. Ha had been looking forward to seeing Lucy.

Soon, it became dark, and Lucy still did not show up.

"Happy, let's go home." Natsu said walking back to the kingdom. Natsu walked back with Happy, unaware that people were following him. Natsu saw a woman with short silver hair, before his world turned black.

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Darkness:**

Natsu had not returned, and he was announced missing. After searching for him in the whole kingdom, he was still not found. The Kingdom Of Darkness was thrown into chaos, and they assumed that The Kingdom Of Light had kidnapped the poor boy.

King Igneel, and Queen Grandeeney, summoned Royal Captain Jellal for a meeting. After the meeting Captain Jellal was shocked, but he had to follow orders. Captain Jellal had to gather the strongest.

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Light:**

Not soon after the meeting, The Kingdom Of Light heard about the missing prince. The King called Royal Captain Erza, and explained the emergency. Captain Erza had to assemble the strongest.

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Darkness:**

**Jellal:**

"Gray, I would like you to gather the people on this list here." Captain Jellal told Gray, handing him a list of names.

"Sure thing Captain."

In about 5 minutes, everyone had arrived.

"First I must check if you are all here. Then I shall explain to you why I have called you here. When I call your role, step forward."

"The Royal Guards Gray, Yukino, and Rogue."

The three of them stepped forward.

"The Royal Trainer, Romeo."

A young boy with a determined look stepped forward.

"The Royal Blacksmith, Gajeel."

A tall black-haired male stepped forward. He had many piercings, and blood red eyes.

"The Royal Animal Tamers and Keepers, Lisanna and Millianna."

One of the girls stepped forward. She had short snow white hair, and baby blue eyes.

The other girl had cat ears and a tail stepped forward after the first.

"The Royal Chef/Matchmaker, Mirajane."

A tall woman with long snow white hair, and blue eyes stepped up.

"Good. Now that everyone if here, I will tell you all why I have called you here." Jellal said and paused for a brief moment. He took a deep breath.

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Light:**

**Erza: **

"Juvia, gather up everyone. Tell them to meet up in the conference room in 10 minutes." Captain Erza commanded.

"Right away captain." Juvia said bowing, then running off. Erza sighed and shook her head.

**10 Minutes Later...**

Erza walked into the conference room When she opened the door, the room was a mess. Everyone was fighting each other like wild animals. A dark aura surrounded Erza, but no one noticed. She slammed the papers on the large table, and everything became silent.

"Captain E-Erza..." They all said. Erza was over furious now. She took in a big breath,

**"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, AND GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"**

In less than a second, everyone was back in there seats quiet. They all feared Erza's wrath. They bowed their heads.

"Gomenasai Captain Erza!" They all said at once. She sighed.

"Just don't do it again." She said, giving them her death glare.

"H-Hai..."

"Now continuing with the meeting. First though, by the kings rules, I must take your attendance." Erza said. Everyone nodded.

"The Royal Guards?"

"Juvia is here!" Juvia said raising her hand.

"Juvia-chan I'm here for you!" Lyon announced. Everyone sweat dropped including Erza._  
'Typical Lyon...' _Everyone thought.

"Here..." Sting said in a bored way.  
As they said their names, Erza checked their names off.

"The Royal Trainer?"

"Being here at a meeting is manly!" Elfman shouted.

Check

"The Royal Librarian?"

"Here!" Levy said looking up from her book.

Check

"The Royal Chef?"

"I'm here!" Kinana said smiling.

Check

"The Royal Entertainer?"

"I-am-here~" Lyra sung.

"The Royal Seamstress?"

"I am here for Lyon-sama and love~" Shelly proclaimed. Again, everyone sweat dropped.

Erza went down the list of names.

"Okay, you guys are probably curious about why I called you all here." Erza started. She took a deep breath.

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Darkness & Light:**

**Jellal & Erza:**

"We, the Kingdom Of Darkness have _declared_ war on The Kingdom Of Light, for taking Prince Natsu. In other words, I have summoned you here, because all of you, including myself, have been chosen to... _fight in this war_."

"We, The Kingdom Of Light _must fight_ against The Kingdom Of Darkness. In other words, they have declared war on us. Furthermore, I have summoned you here, because all of you, including myself, have been chosen to... _fight in this war_."

* * *

**Minna, how was it?**

**Please review!**

**In the last part, Jellal and Erza said it at the same time.**

**And I introduced some more characters too.**

**The story has almost reached its climax.**

**Since some people asked me to, I added in some RoWen, and NaLu.**

**Who kidnapped Natsu?**

**Was it really The Kingdom Of Light?**


	11. Chapter 10: Torn Apart By Fate

**Unknown Place:**

**Natsu:**

Natsu opened his eyes slowly; he groaned and rubbed a bump on his head. He looked around, and saw metal bars, and a small torch. Everything else was pitch black.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"Oi, Prince Pinky. Can't you see we're stuck in a prison cell of some sort?" A voice answered, causing Natsu to jump. He didn't expect anyone one to answer him. Natsu lit his hand on fire **(Note: I didn't say there wasn't magic. Natsu is still a dragon slayer) **and looked around the cell. He stopped at a corner, and saw a droopy-eyed man looking back at him.

"Ice-princess!" He exclaimed looking at him. He had never been so happy to see Gray in his whole life.

"Who you calling ice-princess, flame brain?" Gray told him smirking.

"Who are you to call me flame brain, underwear prince?" Natsu countered. After that remark, he and Gray foreheads collided.

"Dragon breath!"

"Minty breath!"

"Flame spit!"

"Stripper!"

After Natsu yelled that, Gray looked down to see he was only in his boxers.

"Crap!" He yelled, looking around for his shirt and pants. After he found them, he put them on.

"By the way, ice-queen, I thought today you had to meet up with your _girlfriend_ Juvia." Natsu told Gray, emphasizing the word_ girlfriend_.

"What happened? She ditched you?" Natsu asked. Gray leaned back against the cold-stoned wall, and shook his head.

"I was on my way to go meet up with her, but then I ran into this silver-haired girl, and the next thing I know, I woke up here." Gray explained. Before Natsu could say anything, another voice spoke.

"You men really are stupid." A person with short silver hair stepped out of the shadows.  
Gray and Natsu looked at her.

"You're the girl I saw before I blacked out!" They both said at the same time. They both glared at each other afterwards.

"You know your _girlfriend_ was really stupid." She told them.

"Who?" They said at the same time and glared at each other again.

"The blue-haired one. She kissed Gemini, and she has touched the poison on his lips." She told them smirking.

"Oh, the poison? That won't kill her. It's just a memory remover potion. She forgets the person she last came in contact with. In other words, she is slowly losing her memory of you. She won't even remember seeing us. First she will experience a painful headache." She told Gray, with an amusing smirk in her lip.

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Light:  
**  
**Juvia:**

"Captain Erza, can Juvia take a break? Juvia has a painful headache." Juvia told Captain Erza, rubbing her temples.

"If it's that bad, than you may take a break Juvia. Why don't you rest for today?" Captain Erza suggested.

"Arigatō, Captain Erza." Juvia said as she walked up to her room.

* * *

**Angel, Gray, & Natsu:**

"Then she will collapse, and wake up with no memories of you or us."

* * *

**Juvia:  
**  
Juvia slowly made her way to her room. As she grabbed the handle, her legs felt weak, and she collapsed. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name.

"Juvia-chan!"

**Later...  
**  
Juvia slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't in her room, but in a room all white.

"Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"Juvia-chan! You're awake!"

"Lyon-sama, where is Juvia? **(Note: I forgot what Juvia calls Lyon...)**" Juvia asked him.

"Well, I found you unconscious in front of your room." Lyon explained.

"Oh. Lyon-sama, could you take Juvia back to Juvia's room?" She asked, getting out of bed.

"Sure." He said as he help Juvia get up.

After they were outside her room, Juvia thanked Lyon, and she entered her room. She looked at a book on her desk. It had hearts all over it. And there was a name written on it, that got Juvia confused.

"Who is Gray-sama?"

* * *

**Unknown Place:  
**

**Angel, Gray, & Natsu:  
**

"You bastard!" Gray yelled. He was obviously trying to hold back tears.

"And as for you..." She turned to Natsu.

"I heard that King Jude found out Princess Lucy was seeing you, so he has locked her up." Natsu's eyes widened. _That's why she didn't come._ He thought.

"You two were never meant to be anyway. She is going to be married off soon anyways." She taunted. Natsu grew angrier by the second.

* * *

**The Kingdom Of Light:  
**

**Lucy:  
**  
Lucy sat in her room depressed. Natsu had gone missing, and she was locked in a tower by her own father. After a while, there was a knock at her door, and her father came in.

"What do you want..._father_?" She asked, venom in each of her words.

"Lucy, 4 weeks from now, you will be married." Her father told her.

"His name is Dan Straight. He is a knight, and I believe that he can/will protect you." Lucy's eyes widened.

"I'm not marrying anyone I don't love, father! Besides, I already have someone I love!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes, I know. You're in love with Natsu, Prince of Darkness, aren't you?" He asked her. Lucy looked at him in shock.

"H-How did you know?" Lucy asked her father stuttering.

"I have my resources." He smirked.

"You...monster! You're not my father!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh, but I am Lucy." He gave Lucy one last smirk, and left the tower. After he left, Lucy broke down. She was crying extremely hard, and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Natsu...save me..." She managed to whisper out, unaware that a small man was listening to every word. He smiled.

* * *

**Unknown Place:**

**Natsu, Gray, & Angel:**

Natsu was throwing a tantrum.

"Lucy's mine, no one can have her!" He yelled, trying to melt the bars. Nothing worked though.

"Oi Angel stop messing with them." Angel turned around and looked at the person.

"It's just entertaining, Cobra." She replied.

"We have a meeting, and everyone is there except for you. Brain is growing tired of waiting." After he said that, Angel had a terrified look on her face.

"H-Hai. I'm coming." She spoke. She was shaking in fear.

"Juvia..."

"Lucy..."

* * *

**Minna, how was it?**

**Please review!**


End file.
